The other side of the moon
by banshee-hime
Summary: Story about, well mainly LavixOC parring, but there is also Kandax another OC and maybe one more. I got the plot ready ppl! And who do you think Yuki should be with? Message me! Plz!
1. My name is KANDA!

Mai was walking slowly towards the well known door. Sure, the Black Order looked scary sometimes, but it was her home. She had been on a long mission, not being able to return for a month. It was another one of Komui's ideas. She sighed as the gate opened. Her long exorcist coat twirlled around her legs as she walked to give her report. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up to meet a fuming male exorcist.

-Are you ever going to learn to actually look where you are going?

She grinned sheepishly.

-Nope.

Silence.

-Yuu-kun.

An angry vain popped up on his head. He touched Mugen and glared at her.

-Do you have to do that every time you come back?

She was still smiling widely, not answering.

-And after I come all this way just to greet you?

He smirked. She grinned even wider, if that was possible.

-Oh, Yuu-kun! You are soooooooo niiiceeeeeeeeeeee!!!

She yelled leaching onto him, bringing them both down on the floor. Kanda sighed, wraping his arms around his best friend. Sure, he wanted to kill her at the moment, for all of her comments, but he got used to it. For a year a similar scene would accur at the door every time one of them came back from a mission. Mai let go, jumping up in a flash and extended her hand to the japaneese swordsman. He took it and straightened, then brushed off the imaginary dirt from his uniform.

-We need to cut this custum from the custum list. People will think Im sentimental.

Mai burst laughing, while Kanda satisfied with another smirk. Who would believe her if she said it? But, yeah. Kanda had a sense of humor! She grinned again, heading towards Komui's office.

-So, where are you headed to, Kanda-panda?

-I told you to stop with the nicknames.

-But you started it.

-Yes, but that was a year ago! I told you to stop a million times!

-But you started it.

He sighed, knowing he would loose this fight, like every single fight he fought against her.

-This isnt getting anywhere.

-How? We just got to Komui's office!

She said bluntly, pointing at the door. Kanda sighed. That was the Mai he knew. Going random as usual.

-Lets go.

Mai nodded, her face becoming serious. She was always serious when work was the topic. She opened the door and went in to get a shock of her life.

-Allen Wallker?!?!?!?!

Kanda looked at her with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. On the other hand, the white haired boy leached onto Mai tears streaming like waterfalls down his face.

-Mai-nee-chan! I thought Id never see you again!

That was all that she understood, because an avalanche of questions dropped onto her at inhuman speed from her long time friend.

-Woah, woah! Allen! Care to repeat that? A little slower please? Remember I aint Cross!

He set her free and smiled trough his tears.

-You havent changed at all!

She grinned.

-Where have you been?

-Well, since I left you and hentai-sensei I first travelled for a while. Cross sent a letter to the Order informing them that I might come, so after about three months of aimless walking I went to the Order and got some missions.

Allen stood there looking at her with the i-get-it-now expression. Mai giggled. A year and a little bit more had passed since she left Allen and Cross. Much to her displease her curse activated and Bastet tried killing Allen a few times while he was asleep. Luckily, Cross stopped her, and together with Mai, came to a decition that she has to leave. She did what they decided, not telling Allen anything, trying desperately to get him to hate her. So, he wouldn't miss her. But, that went bad and Allen just complained to Cross about Mai 'running away' how sensei explained it to him.

Allen straightened and wiped his tears away. Now that she was back, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight!

-You know moyashi?

Mai turned to Kanda and nodded. Komui ajusted his glasses, getting their attention.

-Well, I knew Cross had two aprentices, but at the same time?

Mai and Allen nodded in unision. Kanda somehow had an instict that his best friend would turn against him. Well, she did tease him, almost every second of their time together, but she was also the one that could see the nice and kind him burried deep inside.

-Well anyways. You have a delivery.

Mai sweatdropped. Allen looked confused.

-Not a mission?

-No. I feel bad asking you to do this just after you came from a mission, but I want you to deliver this to Yeegar-gensui in London. He is the oldest among the 5 Generals,but he is also a hero who fought the very first battles.

-Anooo…….Can I ask something? Hes not weird is he? Like my master?

Mai snickered and Kanda glared at her.

-I wonder…….However, he is very strict about manners. Be careful not to make any mistakes.

Allens smile twiched. Mai then came forward putting papers onto Komui's desk. The three males looked at her outfit, trying to figure where did she take them out from. She then grinned.

-Well, Ill be off to the nurse office then.

Komui sweatdropped.

-Don't tell me you used it again.

Mai pouted cutely.

-Its not like I wanted to. An Akuma came from behind me and the Finder almost died.

Komui sighed.

-Let me see.

On his command Mai opened her coat, revealing a deep slash in her stomach and a few stabs. Her shoulder was bleeding. Komui winced at the sight.

-This is worse then the last time.

Mai nodded while grinning.

-Che. How do you walk with that?

She turned around to meet Kanda's not-so-amused face wide a wide grin.

-Pain killers do wonders.

She said putting up a piece sign. All three of them did an anime-fall.

-All the way from Germany?

-Yep!

Another anime-fall. Mai then danced out of the office.

-See ya' when I get these healed up Yuu-kun! Good luck with Yeegar-ji-san Stalker!

A dark shadow covered Allen's face, as he remembered the old nickname and an angry vain popped onto Kandas head.

-ITS KANDA DAMNIT!!!!!!!

The last thing they heard was giggling ringing trough the halls. Allen slapped his forehead.

'She vanished again!'


	2. Lavi and Mai bad combination

-And you have to change bandages every day before sleep, did you understand?

Mai nodded. This was familiar to her. It occurred every time she used her innocence. She smiled at the nurse. Soon the lady went to treat a finder on the bed opposite of her.

-Can I go get something to eat?

-Just be careful not to reopen your wounds.

Mai grinned the usual guilty grin and walked out of the nurse office. Man how she hated that place. All walls were white, and everything was full of sounds of pain from the other people that were inside. Why the heck did they join the Order if they weren't ready to fight?

Mai passed a few rooms and went to Komuis office. Sure, he was fast asleep on his desk. But, that was just how she needed him. Mai walked silently to him and searched for a certain paper on the pile. She soon found it and scanned trough the exorcist names for familiar ones. Kanda-mission, Daysa- mission, Marie- mission, Lenalee & Allen- mission, Medeya & Yuki- mission, geez! Then she saw it. Bookman- research and bellow it something that caught her attention. B.J. Lavi- research. Who the hell??? Lavi…..Lavi……Lavi…….. Who was that again?

She put the paper where she found it and headed for the library. Mai opened the heavy door, ignoring the protesting pain in her shoulder. She saw Bookman sitting on a chair and reading calmly.

-Panda-ji!

Mai flashed him a smile and went over. He looked up from his book.

-I told you not to call me that.

She waved and went for the books.

'What to read……what to read…….'

Then she pulled out 'Romeo and Juliette'.

-Hi.

On reflexes Mai swung her leg in the direction of the voice, but the person caught it.

-Whoah! Arent you just like Yuu?

When Mai turned her head she was met by a big grin.

'Oh FUCK!!!!! Its HIM!!!!!!'

Her face turned a slight pink as she pulled her leg back.

-Well, if I didn't know Kanda well I would be confused.

She answered. Lavi was still grinning. Yep, he had waited to meet this girl for a while, but somehow, she was always absent when he was not, and vise versa. He took a good look at her.

'Well, Yuu will kill me if I do the strike on her. I thought it would be a weird person, I mean to be Kandas best friend, but she is quite a looker, I mean looks like a nice person……yeah……'

-Take a picture it'll last longer.

Mai said sarcastically and went for the empty chair.

'OMG. IM BEING SARCASTIC WITH THE GUY I FELL FOR THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM!!!!!!'

As Mai read her book in silence, Lavi got bored or being ignored.

-Hey, hey, I didn't catch your name.

-I never dropped it.

She said her eyes not leaving the book. Lavi sighed.

'Now, I know why she is good friends with Yuu.'

-So, you aren't gonna tell me? Should I give mine first? Im Lavi.

-Great Lavi, would you please be quiet 'till I finish my chapter? Romeo is dying.

-Ok.

He said sitting in another empty chair to wait.

-with Kanda-

-The mission is finished.

-That's good, because I want you to join Medeya and Yuki on the way back and do a small mission on the road, ok?

Kanda looked _really_ pissed off.

-I. am. Not. Going. To. Go. On. A. mission. With. Those. _things._

He said slowly and silently with gritted teeth.

-Well, you have no choice. The Finder already got the info. Keep in touch!

With that he disconnected just in time not to hear Kanda's yelling. Trough most of the ride on the train he was silent, threatening to kill the Finder whenever the poor guy asked something. Then when the train stopped the door was opened.

-Heeeellooooooo, Kanda-pandaaaaaaaa, what a coooooool nickname you have!

Said a girl with blue eyes and long, shining blond hair. Some people would say that she is one of the most beautiful things walking the earth, like a sorceress. That's what her name said-Medeya. She grinned at the fuming male exorcist sitting across. Then a boy entered. He resembled the girl in everything. Someone would say that they were twins. He smiled shyly at both Kanda and the Finder.

-Hi.

He said sitting down next to his 'twin'.

-Mai and Lavi-

-Are you done yet?

-No.

-Are you done yet?

-No.

-Are you done yet?

-Yes.

-Really?

-No.

Lavi sighed. Mai automatically answered his questions with no.

'Might as well have fun with that.'

-Are you a virgin?

She closed her book with a loud 'thump'.

-WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!?!?!!?ASK SOMETHING NORMAL SO I CAN SAY NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the end of her yelling they looked at each other, blinked and started laughing their heads off.

-Oh God! Hah- we really should talk more often. Hahahaaaaaaa.

Lavi said trough laughs.

-I cant –hahaha- stop! Hahahahaha.

-Why are we haha-laughing?

He asked. In a second we both stopped.

-I don't know.

Then we laughed again.

-Keep the noise OUTSIDE of the library!!!!!!

Bookman yelled from his spot. That resulted in Mai and Lavi running out, tripping on their own feet in the process. Their laughter could be heard all the way to Komui's office.

-I see she finally got the courage to talk to him.

He said, fiddling with his pink cup and listening to the laughter.

-Kanda-

His eye twitched.

-Look Medeya, I think you have done enough.

But, the girl just turned to Yuki saying.

-I'm sure that I can get him to be angrier and to just-

-STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Medeya let go of Kanda's hair.

-snap. Success!

She stood up.

-Well, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?

-No thanks.

Kanda didn't bother with answering. When she left Yuki turned to him.

-I'm sorry because of Medeya. She doesn't know limits.

He apologized and got only a 'che' in response, leaving him to wonder what it meant.

**There is the next ch tnx to everyone who put this in favs or alerts!**


	3. I love you God!

-So all we should do is go there and take the Innocence?

The Finder nodded.

-Why the three of us then?

Medeya smacked Yuki on the head.

-Because five Finders were lost there, genius.

The Finder was looking from the arguing Medeya and Yuki, to the glaring Kanda and back.

-Che.

Medeya turned to Kanda, avoiding Yuki's fist at the time.

-What is that supposed to mean?

Kanda just glared.

-That he doesn't know us.

Yuki was looking straight at Kanda, his eyes glowing green.

-Damit baka, be more useful with your innocence.

Medeya sighed and grabbed both of their arms heading for the gloomy looking building.

-Order-

Komui and Reever were having a staring contest. Reever broke the contact.

-Look, Chief, we have to put some limits on them.

Komui just shrugged in his own funny was.

-Why should we?

Reever stood up slamming his hands onto the table.

-They are completely out of control.

-Well, I don't believe that.

With that he walked out of his office just to get splashed by pink paint that was hanging on his door. As he took the bucket off of his head Reever asked him.

-Changed your mind?

-Very much. MAAAAAI!!!!!!!LAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

But only surprised laughing was heard going further down the corridor.

-Kanda & company-

-Ahhhhhhh!!!! Mou, Yuki! I told you not to do it!!!!

He laughed at her scared face.

-But you reaction to ghosts is fun!

Medeya went to hit him when Kanda caught her hand.

-Shh.

They all listened. There was a sound of metal moving across the upper floor. Then it stopped. Silence was far worse then the sounds. Medeya gripped the hand Kanda was still holding. Then after what seamed like hours to them the ceiling broke and two Akuma's came towards them. Kanda pulled the girl he was holding along when he evaded. Yuki had less luck as the Level 2 went for him.

-Yuki!

He jumped away, running for the door to the next room. The other Akuma went for Medeya and Kanda. He was still holding her hand, since she was trying to go to Yuki.

-Kanda! Let go!!!!

-Concentrate on what you have ahead of yourself, later take care of baka.

She stopped struggling and he let her go.

-Exorcists! You will die!!!!!

The Akuma launched itself at them. Kanda took out Mugen and activated it. He went to slash the demon. The sword collided with its skin staying there like glued. Then the exorcist felt energy leaving him.

'What the hell is this? It's just a Level one!'

-Kanda get back! It's a Level 2! He just didn't change his form!!!! Innocence activate! Meiro no Akumu!!!

The scroll that she was holding glowed and she quickly unfolded it. A labyrinth of green walls surrounded the place separating the Akuma, Kanda and Medeya.

-Yuki-

He hid behind the couch from the Akuma.

'Man! I'm supposed to just support Medeya! I can't fight an Akuma who can blow up stuff by looking in them! This is nuts!

-Where are you little boy? Are you scared of me? Or are you scared of death?

The Akuma went around the room blowing up stuff. Yuki took that chance to look around for advantages. He saw another door.

'All or nothing then!'

With that he activated the Innocence in his brain and concentrated on Akumas brain.

'I-I can hear it!'

'Where is that brat?!?!?!?!'

'**No! Don't hurt him!!!!'**

'The soul……its fighting back. Well, only one way to help.'

With that he launched the opposite way of the one Akuma was thinking of taking. He ran over the room as quietly as he could until.

-I found you!!!!!

He got trough the door barely with enough time to save himself.

'Great! My coat is damaged! Komui will cook me for dinner!'

He looked around the room noticing……mirrors……

-Now were talking!!!! I love you God!!!!!

And he ran in between the two bigger ones, just before the Akuma burst in.

-Medeya & Kanda-

He swung Mugen at the Akuma. This time it didn't stay glued to the skin, it sliced trough. The Akuma moved back, preparing his attack. Kanda was already beaten up pretty well. The Akuma could absorb energy and fire it out twice as strong. Medeya's labyrinth bought them time, until they thought of a plan. But now the girl was laying on the side. Her head was bleeding. The Akuma had found a way to use the labyrinth energy and blew her away when she tried to finish it off.

Kanda wiped the blood from his mouth.

'I can't believe I'm loosing to this thing. If only she could give me a little bit of back up. Che, useless…..'

His train of thoughts were disrupted by yet another energy blast.

-No time to rest, exorcist!!!!!!

But when he evaded it……..

'Medeya!'

The blast was stopped by a green wall.

-Don't underestimate me you idiotic thing!!!! Who would take care of Yuki if I died here!?!?!

-Give me some back up!

She nodded.

-Gotcha!

The Akuma charged at them with blind rage, letting a bunch of energy blasts out of its body. Kanda went forward, leaving his life in hands of a girl two years younger than him. That felt both great and pathetic at the same time.

Medeya's walls blocked the attacks as Kanda went forward, hitting the already started cut. He slashed the Akuma in two. After that Kanda fell to the ground, not feeling his legs or arms. His breathing was heavy and black spots clouded his vision.

-Oi! Kanda!

He felt two arms pulling him up. Medeya had a nasty cut across her head, but she knew it would be healed soon.

-We need to help Yuki!

-Me? Why? It looks like you are the ones who need help.

The other two looked up, astonished to meet a happy face of the blonde exorcist. He looked proud of himself as he took one of Kanda's arms pulling him up.

-But….h-how?

-I love mirrors! They multiply my crazy mind waves!

Medeya sighed.

'He has a strange way of fighting, using his complicated logics and thoughts to mess up the Akuma's mind and then he just blows up their brain. I'm sometimes scared of him…'

Special tnx to those who gave rews and added to alerts AKA Puppet Master Mel andUzumaki and Hyuuga girls. Tnx again. I hope Kanda is not toooooo OOC, if he is, sorry Mel….


	4. The one who walks away

Reever ran down the corridor as fast as he could.

-Chief! Stop that thing!!!!

Komui was running slightly ahead.

-No! Who could _ever_ destroy _my_ Komurin?!?!?!?!?

Reever continued running from the crazy robot, thinking weather that was a question or a threat.

-Jhonny!!!!Do something!!!!

The guy with the glasses nodded as the running men passed him.

-Just go to the left and pull the rope!

Lavi was quicker in giving advice. He grabbed the papers that flew into the air when the trio passed.

-How is it tha-

-Laviiiiiiiii!

The said person grabbed the last paper and ran in the direction of Mai's voice. Jhonny sighed. Those two were creative for the past few days. He sneaked towards the library and found the two 'geniuses' working on their next plan.

-So, if this is put here it goes up!

-Man! Why do you always find the good books?

-Cause I don't sleep on them. I reeeeeaaaaad.

-Yeeeeaaaah, and I'm a cow.

-You are?

-Mooooooooooo….

Mai nudged him in the ribs.

-Stop it!

He laughed at her.

-Kanda & company-

-Look there is really no need for that.

Yuki was terribly blushing and truing to pry the nurse of off him. She insisted on inspecting him for wounds. Medeya was laughing, holding onto the edge of the hospital bed. A bandage was around her head. Kanda was frowning at both of them, sitting in his little corner. He was the most wrapped up person in the trio.

-N-no! S-stop!

Yuki was now pinned to the wall. The black haired nurse tried to take off his shirt while he resisted with all of his might.

-Me-Medeya-nee, h-help m-me!

But she just ran to Kanda's corner grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. As soon as they were out, he shook her off.

-What are you doing, idiot?

-Trust me, you want to be as far as you can right now.

With that she took his hand and pulled him again. When they were three levels down, they heard a yell that surely belonged to Yuki. Poor little shy boy.

-Order-

-MAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! TO MY OOOOOOOOOOOOOFIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

When the two innocent looking teenagers entered they were met by a seriously angry Komui. He was totally wet, and red in the face from anger.

-So you think it is funny to make the toilet do an unflush instead of a flush?

He gritted his teeth while speaking. Mai and Lavi exchanged looks. They had done a little something with the pipes, making the toilet water come out when you try to flush it. Chief was really angry.

-Answer the question.

They both nodded.

-Pretty funny.

-Then I think that cleaning up will also be funny, but for me?

Horror was visible on the prankster's faces and Komui's radiated with joy and revenge. He gave them each a bucket of water and a cloth.

-Go.

And they exited his office, heading for the scene of the crime.

-Somewhere-

-So you saw him?

The man with the hat nodded. A woman was standing beside him. They were looking at the Notre Dame.

-Has he awakened?

-No, more like, he wasn't sure if he should get out……you know….he didn't want to frighten the vessel.

The guy pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, letting the smoke out in circles. Suddenly a young girl ran up to him and jumped onto his back, leaching to the neck. He sighed.

-Lets go Tyki!

She pulled onto the guy's hand.

-You know your next mission, Lulubell.

The woman nodded.

-Allen & the others-

-Mai-nee, I feel so lost. I couldn't do anything. Why am I always too late!?!?

She bent to the crying boy and hugged him close. For a while they stayed like that. Allen and Mai. They were remembering the past years when they traveled together. The girl pulled back.

-Allen-kun, from now on, things are going to get serious. So, promise me, whatever happens, we will always stay friends.

He looked at her, still teary eyed.

-Why would-

-Just promise me…..please…..

He hugged her this time, whispering the promise into her ear. Then he stood up.

-I have a mission. I will see you somewhere in the world, Mai-nee.

And he left. Tears went down her face now. He always leaves, just like that. It wasn't her. It was him. She laughed through her tears. A hand rested on Mai's shoulder. She looked up to see Kanda.

-I see you have recovered.

-I see you haven't.

She shook her head.

-And I never will.

With those words she pulled his hand directing him to the dining room.

'But…..there is a way to recover from loss………but it's a difficult path for someone like me…….'

**Sorry if it's a bit weird,but in the next few chap's Ill explain everything. Also, big tnx to Puppet Master Mel, again, and LorrenStar.**


	5. The fight begins!

Medeya was poking Kanda's face. A frown had already replaced his calm exterior. Yuki was sitting across of them laughing nervously. Mai was next to him, reading an old Egyptian book she always had with her. Kanda sighed.

-Oh, just stick it out! We won't be coming with you for the whole trip!

Another sigh from the male. Mai threw the book she was reading at him. Kanda caught it inches from his face.

-Don't sigh too much, you'll become an old man.

Medeya laughed her head off, occasionally hitting Kanda's shoulder. A vein pulsed on his forehead. Yuki stood up.

-I'm going to get something to eat.

And ran away.

'Man, that one was close! Those three really are nuts!'

He went to the window and opened it. The wind caught up in his hair. Yuki usually spent hours like this.

'Little boy, little boy!'

'Crap!'

He pulled his head in and closed the window really fast.

'Are you going to play with me today?'

'No, never!'

'Don't push him too much, Hunger. He will come around eventually.'

'You're the one to talk, Pain, you asked him to kill that old man back on the station.'

'Oh, well, with that exorcist around we can't do much….but now…..'

'C'mon little boy!'

Both of the voices rang trough his head.

'Just that woman over there!'

'No!'

'Don't you want to see her blood?'

'No!'

'Fresh as the morning sun? No?'

'No!'

'You really have no style. You are a disgrace.'

A colder voice was heard this time silencing the other two.

'Awwwww, it's our dear friend Death!'

Yuki clenched his head.

'Shut up!'

'Why don't you?'

Death spoke. Yuki's hands left his head and his eyes turned green.

'Don't dare take over my body!!!!'

'I'm afraid we already did! Hahahahaaaaaaa!'

'I invited you to kill that woman alone, but now well have to do it!'

Yuki looked at the woman they were targeting. She was talking to a man with a hat. The guy turned to him, staring him down. The exorcist felt his body burn on the inside. He felt sick and ran towards the bathroom.

-Kanda & company-

Medeya was pouting from her seat. Mai was sitting upside down next to her reading. And Kanda was glaring out the window.

-Don't glare.

He now glared at Mai. She shrugged.

-I was just worried for the safety of the trees.

The male turned back to his previous action. Medeya shifted so that she was laying on Mai. The other girl moved a little at the action.

-Where did Yuki go?

-Maybe he wanted to run away from the two of you.

Mai said her eyes not leaving the book.

-Che.

-Stop that Yu!

He didn't answer.

-Oi! Are you listening?!?! Do you know how annoying that is? Always saying that 'che' and everything else you do!!!

Mai sighed. She knew what was coming.

-Tch.

-Aaaaaaagghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!

Medeya jumped from her seat and ran out. The other two didn't move.

-That was mean.

Mai commented after a while. Kanda sighed.

-I went overboard again…..but she always recovers.

-I wonder how you do…..

That was the end of their conversation.

-Yuki-

He splashed his face with cold water.

'What the heck was that?'

Yuki looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were blue again. He pulled onto one stand of his blond hair.

'I need a haircut.'

He sighed and went out. On his way he looked for the man with the hat, but didn't see him.

'Who was that person?'

He went forward for the compartment. Yuki turned around looking over his shoulder. He saw the man from earlier touching his hat and going trough the door. Just when he ran backwards, the door which the man used exploded. On instinct he activated his innocence.

'I just hope the others get here quick.'

-Medeya-

She was angry. What? Angry? That wasn't even near the feeling she had! She wanted to plainly kill Kanda!

-That guy…..

She gritted her teeth while whispering many curses. Stomping down the hall, tears clouded her vision.

'Why? Why does he have to be so blind!!!????'

She wiped her tears away, but they kept coming. Suddenly, a handkerchief was handed to her. She turned around to see a man with a hat smiling gently at her.

-You look like you need that more than I do.

She used it to break the tear flow.

-Thanks.

-No problem.

He said. Then he glanced at her outfit.

-An exorcist?

Medeya nodded.

-Do you mind telling me your name?

-Medeya, Medeya Larry.

He nodded quickly.

-Well, Miss Medeya, would you like to play a game of poker.

She glanced at him.

-If you tell me your name.

He laughed shortly.

-Well, lets make it the other way……if you win, Ill tell you my name.

-And if I don't?

-You give me a kiss.

Medeya thought for a second. Giving her first kiss away like that? But, he couldn't win against her. No way. She was the lucky type in poker. Oh, well, couldn't hurt.

-Lets play then.

-Kanda & Mai-

A loud crash was heard and they both ran out of their compartment. A level 2 Akuma was grinning down at them. It had cat ears.

-You've gotta be kidding me.

Mai sighed, putting the book back into her coat. The Akuma laughed.

-Kanda, go find Yuki. He cannot fight these Akuma's on his own.

Even though he didn't want to, Kanda ran off towards the next door. Akuma launched after him, but was stopped by a lot of needles. With the reflexes of a cat it evaded and turned back.

-Pathetic exorcist! Let's play!

-Medeya-

-Royal flush.

The man put his cards down. She bit her lip. Loosing.

'Damn.'

A banging noise was heard. Medeya looked towards the door.

-What was that?

The guy turned to the door, too. Then he looked back at her.

-Those children again. They always play tag. Don't let it bother you.

Then he turned on the radio, and Medeya was completely devoted to his game.

**I hope to get rews for this!**


	6. Tyki Mikk

Yuki evaded the bullet Akuma shot at him.

'Damn!'

People were running around and screaming. He couldn't even fight properly.

'I wonder where are those voices when I need them?'

He jumped away again.

'This isnt going anywhere.'

This time Akuma used its whip-like arms to hit him and slam him against the wall. He closed his eyes. The whole part of the train shook. As Yuki was pinned to the wall he remembered.

_Medeya and Kanda were arguing on the station. Yuki and Mai standing behind, waiting for the duo to get cards. The girl was reading her book. Suddenly, she lowered it._

_-Yuki-kun._

_The boy turned to her._

_-Take these. If you need them, use them._

_She said handing him her needls. He took them and stuffed them into his pocket._

Yuki opened one eye and reached for his pocket.

-Die exsorcist!

-Mai-

-How did you like that one?

The Akuma was clearly winning. It had Mai pinned to the floor. As it raised its claws to attack the girl used a needle to stab it. From the pain Akuma let go of her. It was ready to attack again. Mai searched her pockets for more needles, but she found none.

'Darn! I gave the rest to Yuki!'

-Out of breath exsorcist?!?! Hahahahahaha!!!

The monster launched itself at her. The girl evaded, but still got slashed over her shoulder.

-Innocence Activate! Chibi Hone!

-Medeya-

The man was clearly winning. She cleanched her fists.

'Now, like Allen-kun said, you have to improvise.'

And she went into the infamous 'cheating mode'.

-Yuki-

He threw another needle, distracting the Akuma and then ran to another object able to shield him. The Akuma attacket the door he was seconds earlier, smashing it to pieces. Yuki laughed mentally.

'Stupid Akuma!'

He redid his actions. This time he slamed into something while running to the door. The impact caused him to fall. As the boy looked up he saw Kanda. The higher male was glaring at the Akuma. It turned around.

-Another one? This should be fun!

Kanda went for Mugen, but was stopped when Yuki leached onto him.

-Kandaaaaaaa!!!! I thought I was going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

He yelled happily hugging the fuming excorsist tighter.

-You are.

The boy let go.

-I am?

-But its not the Akuma that will kill you. I will.

Yuki suddenly felt really unsafe and ran towards the Akuma.

-I chose you over him!!!!!!

He yelled and closed his eyes, hoping it will appear again. That strange power. He wished for it. And it happened. Yuki vanished from Kanda's sight, in a second appearing on the end of the hall. His speed was unhumanly incrased.

-I'm going to look for Akuma up ahead!

And he went trough the door. Kanda turned to the Akuma.

-Innocence Activate, Mugen!

And then the real fight began.

-Mai-

Out of her shoulder came a bone, red as blood and sharp as any blade. She gripped it tight letting the blood fall from her hands too. The Akuma laughed.

-That is you innocence? You don't have any bones in your shoulder any longer!

-That's what you think.

Akuma noticed that the exorcist's eyes were now yellow. Mai charged at the Akuma and hit it pretty well. But it survived.

'I have to end this quickly. I'm loosing too much blood like this. I hope the others are ok.'

She touched her shoulder and a bunch of little bones flew out. These however weren't sharp. They floated around her until they created something like a puzzled scythe with the one in her hand as the blade. Mai took the weapon the way it should be held and swung at the Akuma again.

-Kanda-

The Akuma exploded leaving him alone in the room. He looked around to see if there were more, but none appeared. He put his Mugen back into its place and went trough the next door.

-Medeya-

She grinned at the surprised man.

-My win then, huh?

He smiled.

-Your name then?

He stood up turning the radio off. Then he walked over to her. The man motioned for her to come closer. Medeya stood up and neared him. He caught her wrist pulling her close.

-Tyki Mikk. Nice to meet you, little exorcist.

Then as the door slammed open, he connected his lips to hers.

-Mai-

She looked at the mess the Akuma had created.

'Man…..All that blood….'

She went forward, limping. Her vision was slightly clouded from blood-loss.

'And I got all serious.'

'**So did I my friend.'**

She shook her head and went forward faster. That caused her to fall down.

-Oh brother…..

-Medeya & company-

Medeya was shocked as the man, indentified as Tyki kissed her. It was light, but enough to get her to doze off.

-M-Medeya-nee-san!!!! What are you doing?!?!?!

She pulled away from Tyki just to see an embarrassed Yuki staring from the door. (Omg, it rhymes) Next to the blushing boy was Kanda. He was glaring at the clock on the wall. Medeya noticed a slight pink on his cheeks.

-There are Akuma's all over the place and you are standing there and kissing some man!!!

Medeya shot him a questioning look.

-Akuma's?

-You didn't hear them?

Yuki asked with a sweat drop. Medeya shook her head.

-The radio was on.

She replied. Suddenly the back door burst open. They all looked over there to see the Tyki touch his hat and vanish. Yuki suddenly remembered.

-Its that guy!

And he ran after the man in a hurry. He however did not know that he left Medeya and Kanda in a difficult spot together.


	7. Barcelona

Kanda and Medeya stood there for a few seconds. Then he turned to go away. Something inside of him broke at the sight of Medeya being kissed by Tyki. Something was burning inside too. He didn't understand it. Everything was so simple back then. They would argue, fight Akuma's and they would argue again. But, they were little back then. He didn't notice the time fly by and now he could clearly see that Medeya wasn't the same person that bugged him everyday after his training.

-Kanda……

He stopped. Medeya was looking at his back. She wanted to apologize. But it was like she lost her voice.

Why did he stop? He asked himself, but no decent answer came.

She had to do something, but her mouth wouldn't move.

He decided to go see if Mai was ok, since Medeya wouldn't talk. Kanda went forward, but was stopped by the warmth that hugged him from behind.

Medeya didn't care if her clothes were getting dirty from the blood on his uniform. For once, she didn't think about herself, she just stood there hoping he wouldn't push her away.

Kanda wanted to get her off, but something inside of him was stopping his hands.

Medeya was surprised when he turned around and patted her back gently. She looked up to see him glaring to the side, his cheeks a faint pink.

-I don't hate you.

She whispered.

-Any idiot would've seen that.

Kanda retorted and walked away.

-three hours later-

Yuki and Kanda sat alone in Mai's room. She was still unconscious, lying in her bed. The doctor said everything will be ok, even though she lost that blood amount. Kanda was glaring at his hands and Yuki was staring at the nothingness. Komui called. They found out everything about Tyki being a Noah. Allen had provided the information. The door opened suddenly. Medeya went in.

-Here, Daisya sent you something.

She handed the letter to Kanda and sat beside Yuki, opening hers. The boy moved so he could see what she was reading. Medeya moved away quickly. Yuki sighed sinking back to his old spot.

-What's wrong, Yuki? You should be bugging me about the letter right now, right?

He shook his head and stood up.

-Update me on Mai's state.

He said and exited before Medeya could say anything.

Yuki walked down the hall and then turned to the window he opened it and let the breeze wash over him. Just like back on the train. He could hear the voices in his head. He always could when he was alone. They would take over his body, make him do terrible things. But, this time, those voices were faint. That gave him time to think.

'That power……the speed……just what the hell is it?'

He glanced at the moon. Yuki remembered the time Medeya found him. She was still young, maybe 7, travelling to the Order to become an exorcist. He was alone, in the snow, without any memory but blood. Voices were ringing through his head, forcing him to kill the girl before him. They, however, vanished when she smiled.

From that they on his name was Yuki……like the snow……. He smiled at the moon and closed the window. That night those nightmares weren't going to hunt him…..he was sure of it.

-few days later-

Mai hurried over the train station. Only one word rang trough her head. Barcelona. She had received a letter that asked for her help. She had abandoned the mission of killing a few Akuma's in some village. Medeya will do it on her way to the Order. Yuki should meet up with Mai in Barcelona, too. They were going to join Tiedoll's group for a while.

-Mai-chan!

She turned around. Yuki caught up to her panting. He also managed to catch the last train to Barcelona. She grabbed his hand.

-No time to stand around doing nothing.

She said running towards the city again.

-Kanda & co-

They drove by boat. It was already dusk. Every one of them could sense the danger they were going to go into.

'I hope Mai gets here fast. We will need all the help we can get.'

Kanda thought looking at the upcoming city.

Everyone was in a hurry. The Finders thought they were done for, not knowing that five exorcists were on their way to help. Even without that fact, they were preparing for a fight.

********

-Where are you guys right now?

-About three kilometers east of that funky building.

-I'm five west of it.

-And I'm to the south.

-Were about three to the north!

A cheerful voice disrupted their chat.

-Mai-chan?

Daisya asked.

-You're late as always.

Kanda could imagine the grinning girl. He was worried sick because of her slow recovery.

-We?

Marie retorted.

-Yuki-kun and I.

-Man, looks like it'll be a long night.

-I can hear the Akumas all around us. Were right in the middle of a crowd of them.

-Lets meet up.

-I vote for Yu-chan's idea.

-Don't provoke him, Mai-chan. We'll do that later.

Daisya stopped the upcoming fight.

-We can find each other if were less then 10 kilometers apart.

-Well then, me and Kanda will meet up where you are ol' man Marie.

-What about us?

Kanda sighed.

-You meet up with Daisya first.

-Roger that!

-When, then?

-Before dawn.

And the fight began again. Marie fought off the upcoming Akuma's quickly and proceeded to the rest. The battle was tough but he wasn't going to give up. He too had a reason to fight. To protect something. And to protect means to be strong. Marie knew that well. A few hours later his golem distracted him. It was coming from Daisya's line, but it wasn't his voice.

-Daisya?

But, he didn't have time for that. An Akuma almost caught him off guard.

-Mai, are you close to Daisya?

Kanda asked.

-No! Aaaaghhhhhhhh. Damn.

A bang was heard from her side.

-Yuki and I split up he may be near Daisya.

Kanda killed another Akuma.

'Damn. That idiot on his own.'

-Medeya-

She evaded the bullets that the Akuma shot. That caused her to roll away. There was a wound in her leg. A deep one, too.

'Man, this is a job for Mai after all. I can't match her strength.'

She struggled to her feet. The Akuma laughed at her.

'This is probably the hundred Akuma I had seen in this village. It's full of them.'

She tried to ease her breathing.

'Calm down. There has to be a way to kill it.'

Medeya saw more Akuma's coming her way. She rolled away to evade more bullets.

'There is no other way. I never thought that I would have to use it so soon.'

She reached for her zipper and took the jacket she was wearing off. Below was a tight navy shirt, which exposed her body figure. Medeya reached for her back pocket, taking out two identical scrolls.

-What is that little exorcist? Something for me to fear? Just a piece of paper!!!!Hahahaha!!!!

But it stopped laughing after it saw Medeya's face.

-This will be your end, pitiful Akuma.

She opened both of her scrolls in one movement. Green light surrounded her sending sparks all around.

-Naibun no wana….

Then everything exploded, taking both Akuma and the exorcist into destruction.

-Daisya-

Just when he thought he had won. Tyki stopped his Charity Bell and appeared in front of him.

-Y-you-

-The end of whom, now?

And then all the exorcist could do was yell, hoping ether someone will come to help him, or he would somehow make it out alive.

Yuki threw more needles at the Akuma. He was getting good with them. Mai had given him all of hers telling that she will have to use her innocence more. Her compatibility had gone down. He heard someone yell out pretty near. Yuki ran that way, hoping that he would be of help.

-Wh-what the hell are you?

Yuki hear that sentence, recognizing the voice as Daisya Barry's.

-Not good.

He whispered.

-Not good indeed.

And then the Akuma hit him in the back, which sent him flying towards the duo.

Daisya thought it was his end, when Tyki yelled out in surprise. With barely enough strength, he looked towards his enemy.

Tyki lay on the floor. A boy had hit him pretty hard. He recognized the exorcist as Yuki Larry. The one. He grinned.

Yuki looked up to see a grinning Noah. He instantly jumped up and ran back to the wall, pinning himself there.

-You're that perverted bastard that kissed my sister!

He yelled pointing the finger of accusing at Tyki. The Noah looked at him with a surprised look.

-Glad you remember me. 'Cause I just cant let you ran off easily. You are too much of a threat to us, Yuki Larry.

**Thank you Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls and Puppet Master Mel on the support. This ch is for you guys! ^^ I think there will be more LavixMai moments, I just need to introduce you a little bit more into the stories of my OC's and their innocence. Later, parings will be there. ^^ I hope to get more rews!**


	8. The White Noah

Tyki caught Yuki's arm and slammed him to the wall. The poor boy let his needles fall down from the pressure.

-You aren't that tough are you?

Tyki mused and threw the exorcist to the hanging Daisya.

-Run!

Daisya told him, but Yuki stood up again. His eyes were determent. He wasn't going to back up.

'If Medeya can do it, so can I!'

-I don't care how many times you hit me or throw me!

Tyki stared at him in surprise.

-I will always stand up! Just like Medeya-nee does!

He yelled at the Noah, but he didn't see his enemy anymore. He saw all the times on all those missions when Medeya fought. No matter how many times she was struck, she stood up. Right now, all he could see was her smiling face.

_-Remember, Yuki, Ill always stand up for you. _

He looked at Tyki and balled his hands to fists.

-This is my time…….to stand up for someone!

With that he ran forward. Tyki was amazed that the exorcist was going to attack with no visible weapon. He chuckled to himself.

'This boy….even though he has the power….he doesn't know how to use it.'

But then, just when he prepared the Teeze, something blew him off his feet. Tyki flew back a few meters and looked up. Yuki was floating in the air, shadow covering his eyes. His hair was white and so was his skin. The exorcists hand were still balled into fists, but now, you could clearly see the air moving in fast circles around them. Wind blew everywhere, in the end moving Yuki's hair from his face. The eyes were glowing green, showing better the black crosses on his forehead. Fear shot through Tyki as he looked at the awaken exorcist.

'He……awakened……'

Yuki looked down at the Noah. His head was finally clear of all voices. Now he could hear only one.

'**Call my name, and fight by my side, White Noah.'**

-HORUS!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was the last thing Tyki heard, before everything exploded.

-Mai-

She killed another Akuma, not waiting to hear the explosion and ran forward.

'If Daisya is in trouble, than Yuki can't help him.'

Then she killed another Akuma and was met face to face with and angry Kanda.

-That was _my_ Akuma.

He said though his teeth. She threw the bone from her hand killing the one behind him.

-Well, then be faster, or you will loose them aaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!11

She fell to her knees, gripping her head.

'**That is another God.'**

'Shut it and go back!'

'**A White Noah was fully awakened silly girl! This is no time to play 'kill the Akuma'! Go and fetch him! His near.'**

The pain stopped. Mai stood up shakily. Kanda was killing off Akuma and protecting her.

-Is it Bastet again?

She nodded quickly and joined him.

-When you're done, don't wait for me. Something came up.

With that she killed an Akuma and ran off.

'**Go left there! Transform, we'll get there faster.'**

'Not if my life depended on it.'

Mai jumped over the roof, in was pretty high, but she didn't realize it soon enough. Her eyes became yellow and she laded somehow cattish on all four.

'Thank you.'

'**Just hurry!'**

And then she ran forward again, but this time, more speed was in her feet.

-Medeya-

She opened her eyes to meet brown orbs.

-Hahahaaaa! Youre awake!!! Derooooooooooooooo-kuuuuuuun!!!!!! She's awaaakeeeeeee!!!

Medeya felt her head hurt from the obnoxious girl's yells. Slowly, her memories of the last fight came back. She sat straight up, regretting it immediately. She let herself fall back to her pillows. The wound on her tight had opened again.

-What happened?

Medeya looked at the girl who was now cheerfully doing the 'happy dance' around the room. At the question she stopped and jumped to the exorcist's side.

-You almost killed yourself, but now you're just fine! ~

She grinned happily. Then the door opened and a guy, at least Medeya thought it was, walked in. He had long blond hair that was held back and a-

-Is that a light blub?

She asked giving the guy a WTF look. He glanced at the said thing and opened his mouth to answer, but not quickly enough. The girl jumped from Medeya's side and hugged the boy around his neck.

-Yep! And it lights when Dero has a good idea! ~

She let him go and put a finger to her lip.

-But Dero, where is Devi?

'Dero' shrugged.

-Somewhere down, growing his mushrooms.

-Awwww! We can't let him do tha'!

And then she ran out….no SKATED out. Medeya was officially freaked out. The girl was wearing rollerblades, she noticed that the blond guy had his mouth sewed and the last one was growing mushrooms. WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH THESE DUDES!?!?!?!?!?!

-Tyki-

He opened his eyes expecting to see his enemy, but instead he saw a present. And a candle. He turned around, which was unbelievingly painful.

-Road?

She jumped from the present she was sitting on and went over to him. She had a grin on her face.

-Tyki got his butt kicked!

And she started laughing. He stood up shakily and brushed the dust off.

-Don't mention it.

He said with a sweat drop. Road stopped laughing and neared him.

-Did he really awaken?

Tyki nodded.

-I bet it was scary.

But the male just glared aside.

-Yuki-

-Yuki!

He opened his eyes to meet a worried face of Mai.

-Thank god!

She smiled. Over her face blood was streaming down to his.

-M-Mai-chan! You're hurt!

He shot up and started panicking. She caught his arms, trying to calm him down.

-Its ok! I'm ok! YUKI!!!!!

He stopped.

-Everything's ok.

-But me.

Daisya commented from his spot. He was sitting against the wall. Mai had taken him down, but couldn't do anything else she was too worried about Yuki. Now, she stood up and walked over to the exorcist. She kneeled down next to him.

-Look, do whatever I say and be quiet ok?

He nodded dully. Mai took off her coat, which was the only part of the uniform she wore. Bellow was a green and blue outfit.

'Bastet. I want you to help him.'

She thought in a demanding tone.

'**I will not be able to do much. We are the ones who should fight, not heal.'**

'Do what you can.'

'**And I hope you know what will happen to you…'**

'Just do it!'

Then Mai's body started to change. Green eyes became yellow. Feet and hands turned to paws. Ears and a tail came out. It went on, until a normal lioness was standing beside Daisya. She shot him a glare and then licked one of her wounds. She went over to him placing her bloody thong to his wounds. Red light shone around them and the bones that were visible on the lioness's body came out in a flash, surrounding them. The flying objects formed the words 'transfer'.

Then Daisya felt most of his pain leaving and that was the last thing he remembered. He fell into deep slumber, not caring about anything. The lioness moved away. Her bones returned to her body. More wounds were visible now. She looked at Yuki.

-Welcome to us, Horus.

And then she fell to the side, unconscious. Yuki trembled with fright and then looked up at the golem.

-Kanda? Marie?

-Baka?

-Can you see where we are?

-Why?

-Ill need some help.

-Ill locate you in a minute. I'm busy here!

A loud boom was heard from his side.

-Medeya-

She looked at the trio in front of her. The two that she indentified as nuts, but the last one could be normal, except the makeup. The girl grinned.

-I'm Hannah! Hannah Cross! ~

Medeya looked at her. Brown hair, long, brown eyes, rollerblades…..

-You're Lenalees friend! She talks about you all the time!

The girl nodded.

-I'm an exorcist. These are my innocence!

She pointed to the rollerblades.

-I left a few years ago to look for my father, General Cross. I met Dero and Devi on my way!

She pointed to the guys as she spoke their names.

-You turn! ~

-I'm Devitto.

-And I'm Jasdero.

-Together we are Jasdevi!

They ended in unison, pointing golden guns at each other. Scratch the normal with the makeup boy. HES NUTS!!!!!!

'WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!THESE DUDES ARE WORSE THEN MAI AND LAVI TOGETHER!!!!!!'

She smiled at the trio.

-But why would *cough* Jasdevi be hunting Cross?

-That is because Earl sent us to! Hahahahaahaa!

The two said in unison again and Dero started laughing. Medeya's eyes got serious. She reached for her pocket.

-Noah?

But Hannah caught her hand.

-No, no! You can't attack Dero and Devi! They are Hannah's friends! We search together because father is good at hiding! You can't attack Hannah's friends!

Medeya sighed and stood up.

-I need to leave. I'm on a mission. Thanks for taking care of me. Bye.

With that she walked over the room, and started putting her stuff back into her pockets. The trio stared at each other dumbfounded. Then they turned to her.

-Bye!

And waved as she left.

**Thanks you guys for everything! I'm finally getting to the plot! Don't you just looooveeee Hannah and Jasdevi? I know I do! ^^**


	9. Missions

Mai opened her eyes. At the moment she did that she knew something was off. Everything that she saw was so clear and precise. She looked around the white room, in that mere movement her brain automatically reacted, calculating the distance and the speed if she moved there. Mai blinked a few times. She straightened up. Her body felt so weird. Like it wasn't hers at all. She looked at her arm where one of the main injuries was made.

-WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-Yuki-

-ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

He looked at the ceiling in surprise. Daisya chuckled from his bed.

-Looks like yar' friend is awake.

Yuki grinned at him.

-I can bet this will be hilarious.

-Until she eats us.

And they both laughed, which resulted in Daisya coughing. Yuki stood up.

-Don't overdo it, Daisya-kun.

And he ran out.

'I gotta get there before the others do.'

He ran up some stairs and opened Mai's room. On the bed was laying a big lioness. She was all wrapped up, with a confused expression on her face.

-Rawr roar raaa---

-Shhhhh! I can't understand a thing your saying, Mai! Hahahaahhaaaaa!

He came closer to her, showing no fear because of the fact that she was an animal. And a dangerous one. Yuki sat on the side of her bed and patted her head gently. The lion purred to the gesture.

-I guess you wanna know what happened? Oh, well, I think something took over you. Anyway, you changed your form and then transferred most of Daisya's wounds on yourself. You were amazing.

The lioness put her head into his lap enjoying his patting.

-I called Bookman. He said that your form will change eventually. It is based on your compatibility with Bastet. You two don't get along do you?

Mai glanced up doing her best to glare at the boy. At this rate everybody will know about Bastet. And herself being Sekhmet. Everyone will know what she was. A bloodthirsty monster that cannot return to her previous self until she is covered with the blood.

-I won't tell anyone anything.

Yuki said laughing slightly.

'Oh, yeah, he can read minds…….I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!'

The boy laughed even more.

'Man you remind me of Allen. He always laughed at me when I was like this.'

-And when was that?

'A long time ago. I accidently burst into the room where Cross was kissing some woman and doing weird stuff with her. So I transformed from embarrassment.'

Yuki grinned.

-It's a real compliment, telling me I'm like Allen, even a little bit. He is like my idol or something. Both him and Medeya.

'How did you meet Allen?'

-Oh, it was when he was still new. Medeya and I were coming back from a mission and she went to talk to Komui, while I went to find Lenalee. Then I noticed that she was trying to stop Kanda from killing a white haired guy. I went there and soon we started talking. Allen is so funny sometimes.

Mai looked up and then suddenly pulled back, almost standing up.

-Woah, where are you going?

Yuki said trying to put her down again.

'Next mission. We have one right?'

The boy laughed nervously.

-Not exactly……Komui said you should heal for now and then—

'WHAT!?!?!?!?!'

-ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Mai jumped up from her bed aiming for the door, but Yuki caught her and tried to push her back.

-Daisya-

He stopped playing with his Charity Bell and looked at the ceiling.

'What the hell are those two doing up there?'

-Medeya-

She sighed watching the errands. Man, Mai in hospital, Yuki with a weird power, Kanda and Allen with the rest of the guys searching for their generals………..it was all too big for her……and on top of that……..

-Medeya-chan! ~

The blonde turned to the cheerful girl behind her. Hannah held up two caps.

-Which one is better?

Medeya sighed again.

'Not again.'

-The black one is better, goes with your clothes.

Devitto said, showing boredom in his voice.

-Why black? I vote for the blue one!

-Why?

Retorted the other Noah. And they started bickering.

-And I say red!

Medeya said picking up a cap and a scarf from the errand and putting them on Hannah. The trio looked at the items and then at Medeya with surprise. This wasn't usual.

-Oh! Medeya-chan! You have some sense with colors! ~

Hannah chipped driving around like mad, while Medeya returned the black and blue cap and gave the money for the ones they were buying.

'I sometimes wonder why I do this.'

Hannah caught the exorcists arm, tugging her forward. A big smile was on her face. Medeya felt her lips forming one too.

'Now I remember why……..for their smiles……..'

-Yuki-

He put the phone back to his ear.

-Are you better now Chief?

Sulking was heard from the other side.

-Leeeenaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

-No your not.

On the other side Reever took the phone from Komui.

-Yuki-kun.

-Reever-san?

-Since chief can't tell you I will. You and Mai have missions and Daisya will be sent to Order to heal. They said his wounds are serious.

-Yeah, they are. What missions?

-Mai is to join Lavi and Lenalee. She will meet up with Bookman first.

-Understood. What about me?

-You will track down Kanda and Marie. You will complete their usual three man team in Daisya's place, ok?

-Got that. Ill keep in contact. Bye!

The boy turned to the lioness on the chair. She was inspecting him with her green eyes.

-You heard it Mai-chan. You got a mission!

He smiled as she jumped up. Yuki walked to the window and opened it. He stuck his head out, trying to feel the wind. He loved the breeze.

'**Yuki?'**

'We will be heading out soon, Horus. Are you ready for another battle? It may come soon.'

'**I'm ready whenever you are, Yuki.'**

The boy sighed. Mai was a fast healer. Even though she hasn't healed her wounds completely, she won't listen to anybody. So, he guessed, they gave her a mission to keep her amused. She will be safe with Allen and Lavi.

Yuki glared at the grey cloud that was in the sky.

'The Order is a mess. It is obvious they don't know what to do.'

'**But we haven't yet seen all of the weapons the Earl has.'**

'Are you saying we are weak?'

'**We are. We all are weak.'**

Yuki laughed slightly.

'I myself am weak, but I like that fact.'

'**Huh?'**

'Being weak is knowing that you can get better. Whenever I face an Akuma and kill it I know that I am becoming better with each move I make. I like that feeling……Just like I like the feeling of being free. The wind on my face, making my hair messy…….I love everything about it…….'

'**You are a strange person, Yuki.'**

The boy smiled.

'**But, I found out one thing…..You aren't weak…….just unorganized…….you have the power, but don't know how to use it……the fact that you have something to protect makes you strong….the fear that you have makes you human…..the happiness that you have makes you normal…….just like the wish for freedom makes you a Noah host…..'**

'Too bad……Ill never really be free……'

-Medeya-

She looked around the inn searching for a phone.

-I'm going to borrow that.

She said to the innkeeper and went to the machine, attaching her golem to the right place. She quickly turned the number and listened as the phone in the Order rang.

-Hello?

-Medeya Larry here, Reever-san? Is that you?

-Hai, supervisor is in no condition to talk right now, how can I help you?

Medeya heard a scream 'Lenalee's coffee' from the back and guessed the problem.

-When Chief contacted me last time, he said something about a mission, but nothing precise. I finished this one, so Ill need to you tell me the facts about the other one.

-Moment.

Then yelling was heard and a shaky voice said 'Hello' into the phone. Medeya took a deep breath.

-Don't worry Chief, Lenalee will be back in no time.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! So nice of you-

-What about my mission?

-You are an evil little thing Medeya! Tricking me like that!

-Well, life's a bitch, how they say. Now, about the mission.

-Ill be short cause Ill need to sign some things. Basically, there is probably an innocence somewhere in Russia. Near Moscow. Ill need to you pick up an exorcist before you go. Her name is Hannah Cross, she should be around there somewhere searching for her-

-Already done that.

-Well, then, good luck with the innocence!

And he broke the connection. Medeya sighed unattaching the golem. She turned to Hannah. The girl grinned.

-To Russia we go! ~

And rode around Medeya occasionally jumping up and down. The blonde looked at the two Noahs. They were bickering over something again. Medeya caught Hannah's arm and asked her quietly.

-Are they coming with us?

Hannah blinked.

-Good question. Dero! ~ Devi! ~ Are you coming with us to Russia?

The guys looked at them for a second. Then Devitto pulled Jasdero and they went to the corner. Soon they approached the girls again.

-We'll go, but understand, we will not help or do anything else. We will be using our human forms too. If the Akumas see us, the Earl will make us kill you two, so we will have to be careful.

Devitto said looking from Medeya to Hannah. The brown haired girl nodded hugging the two Noah's.

-Hannah will take care of you! ~

Devitto sweat dropped.

-Why am I afraid of that?

Medeya smiled.

-Cause you should be……..

**Ok, can you guess Hannah's paring? Message me plz! **


	10. I want to

-Impossible.

Devitto said looking at the cloak Hannah was holding up. Jasdero was smiling beside her, wearing the other cloak.

-C'mon, Devi-kun! ~ You have to cover your Noah nature! ~

-But not with that!

He pointed to the clothes. He wasn't going to do it. Following Hannah, that was ok, but pretending to be an exorcist!?!?!?! Have those two lost their minds?!?!?!? The door opened and Medeya walked in.

-What are you doing with those clothes?

Hannah cheerfully turned to her.

-We are going to hide Dero's and Devi's identity! ~

Devitto looked at the blonde, hoping to get help, but……

-That's a great idea! Why didn't you say you were going to do that? I spent hours thinking of what we should do with them!

Hannah grinned and reached for Devitto, pulling him to another room. Jasdero and Medeya exchanged glances.

-N-no! G-get out! Ill do it myself DAMNIT!!!!!

Hannah rode out humming a tone. The door was slammed as soon as she excited. Medeya glanced at Jasdero.

-Awww, he's shy!

The other blonde laughed.

-I'm not shy!!!!!!!

This time all of them laughed, while Devitto fumed on the other side of the door.

-Mai-

She quickly jumped off the train. The Finder waved at her and then turned around. Well, what could she do? She was a lioness after all. She had to be accompanied by Finders all the time. She ran across the station, trying to avoid places with people. It's not normal to se a lion running around is it?

-Mai, go left behind that building.

Bookman said over the golem. She growled lightly, causing a woman standing beside her to scream and run away. Rolling her eyes, she ran on.

-Yuki-

He looked at the map. Kanda + drawing = worse then Daisya + drawing. Yuki sighed. Then he walked to the nearest tree and hit his head on it.

-WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!?!?!?!?!

He yelled to the forest surrounding him for miles.

-Kanda & co-

-Kanda, did you hear that?

The teen looked at Marie.

-What?

The blind man shook his head.

-Doesn't matter.

Kanda glared at the young man that was showing his drawings to Tiedoll. He somehow sensed that this was going to be a looooooooong trip.

-Medeya & co-

Devitto's eye twitched as Hannah continued clinging onto him. Medeya came and sat next to them. Jasdero was sleeping opposite of the three. They were on the train going for Russia. Jasdevi had to take human form, giving them normal colored skin and a few more additions. In truth, Devitto looked really cute without his makeup, and Jasdero had shorter hair, spiky, just like his twins. The sews from his mouth were gone, too.

-Where did you get those uniforms?

Medeya whispered to Hannah. The brown haired girl had dressed into her uniform, too. A shirt, jacket, shorts and a skirt. She was also wearing leggings that covered her rollerblades. Hi-tech stuff weren't supposed to be carried around like spoons.

-Oh, they are from the time when I travelled with Suman-san. He always gave me his spare uniforms. ~ I used to wear man's clothes a long time ago. ~

Medeya smiled imagining the girl beside her in one of the uniforms the Noahs were wearing.

-I think that one suits you better.

-Thanks! ~

-Mai-

She jumped over the railing landing swiftly. Mai sniffed the air, searching for Bookman's scent. She smelt rain. That wasn't good. She caught a thin line of his scent and ran that way.

'If I get caught in the rain, I won't make it. The scents will be all mixed up!'

'**Then hurry!'**

Mai sped up, not listening to the crying protests of her hurting legs. The wounds were reopening.

-Lavi & Lenalee-

He looked up. A successor of Bookman could see it easily. It was going to rain.

-Master!

Lavi glanced at the cheerful maid following them. What did she do this time? He just continued walking. If they were going to get caught by the rain, they wouldn't make it. Not with Lenalee like this. He looked at her. Lavi had carried her a long way now, but she was just getting worse.

'Damn. If only Gramps was here.'

Then the rain started. Mud was formed everywhere. Lavi groaned hurrying up.

-Lavi, leave me and go.

Lenalee said weakly into his ear.

-No.

A wave of water was soon brought upon them. They were both blown off their feet. Lavi stood up and hurried to Lenalee.

-Lenalee!

( A/N imagine if he said 'Lenalee, your name is hard to type!' I know I would!)

He turned to look for Mimi, but what he saw, wasn't the thing he wanted to see.

-Lulubell-

Everything was going according to her plan, everything. Mimi was taking care of the exorcists. One innocence was coming right her way…..

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

She looked at the noise source and saw Bookman taking the Hammer from the ground. He had killed the Akuma carrying it. This was not according to her plan. Lulubell jumped, and then ran after the old man, leaving some distance in between, being hidden in the forest.

She looked carefully, making her entrance when the old man defeated the Lvl two's. She put her sharp nails to his neck.

-That would be as far as you go.

She whispered dangerously. Bookman didn't dare to move. He could toss the Hammer to Lavi, but he would be risking both his and his apprentices' life. There was only one way.

'Mai, hurry!'

He thought, as if hoping she would hear him. Mimi raised her fans once again, aiming for the Bookman Junior. The red head couldn't move any longer. His wound was deep, and he had lost a lot of blood. On top of that, he didn't have his anti-Akuma weapon with him.

-Its over!

Mimi threw her fans. They went straight for the exorcists, but were reflected by………RED BONES????

'Thank God!'

Bookman thought, as he saw a lioness jump in front of Lavi. Her tight was bleeding and parts of her bones could be seen. They were red, just like the ones that reflected the attack. Mimi glared at her.

-Don't interfere!

She went to attack, when Lulubell appeared catching her hand.

-Stand back, you are no match for a White Noah.

Mimi looked at the lioness again. Now she noticed, the fur was almost white, despite the dirt and there was indeed one cross on the animal's forehead.

'Shouldn't there be more?'

Lulubell slightly laughed.

-Why did you come, Sekhmet?

The lioness growled dangerously.

-You are not ready to be my opponent yet, so why did you come? To die for those humans? To die for things you don't care for?

Mai jumped at her. Her eyes were yellow. She couldn't think straight. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill her.

'Why?'

'**To have her blood!!!!!'**

Bastets laughter rang in her head as she tried to bite Lulubell. The Noah moved away, hitting the exorcist as hard as she could. Mai hit the ground with a lot of force. She stayed down, her heart beating fast.

'Why do I have this feeling? Why do I want to kill her? Am I some kind of a monster!?!?!?!'

'**Of course you are! We together are!'**

'I don't want to be! I want to be normal! To play poker with Allen and loose again! To create more traps with Lavi and to laugh with him! To hug Kanda when he comes from his mission and tease him! To play football with Daisya and get hit on my head again! To listed to Marie's Noel Organo and to clap when he finishes his practice! To say 'welcome home' to Lenalee and go shopping with her! To run from Komurin with Yuki and to be saved by Kanda again! I want to go home with everyone!'

-IM NOT A PITIFUL MONSTER!!!!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!

The flashbacks went trough her mind and the next thing Mai knew, she was human again. She stood up, and gripped the closest bone to her. Lulubell looked at the exorcists eyes. They were green again.

-The fight has just begun.

And Mai ran at the Noah, bringing her now formed scythe down with full force.

-Medeya-

Two Finders looked at them. The man was inspecting their looks while the female grinned.

-Hi you guys! We will give the most important details of the mission, but for now, let's go to that inn. Things like these shouldn't be said openly.

The female spoke, pointing to the nearby inn. They all walked there and settled.

-I didn't know four of you will come. Komui said just two.

The male said in a monotone. Medeya laughed nervously.

-Ah, well, you know, change of plans! Hahaha!

Hannah nodded smiling. Jasdero and Devitto were bickering about makeup again. The Finders looked at the 'exorcists' and then the female spoke again.

-Well, I guess I should begin. I'm Minako Kadakane and this is Hideaki Mayokori. We have discovered some strange happenings in this city.

Medeya glanced as the girl talked. True, her name did reach her. She was beautiful. Brown eyes and ebony hair. Long bangs and short rear. Her coat covered most of her body though. She glanced at Hideaki next. His hair was black and cut short. Purplish eyes stared from behind his glasses. Yeah, he did look 'bright' as his name said.

-There have been many cases of murders and tortures. Apparently in the same way. Then sky started changing colors.

Medeya and Hannah exchanged glances.

-Well, the sky could be an innocence, but the murders?

-We believe it has gone berserk. Or its user. It's the same anyway. It will ether create a Fallen One or it will create an explosion.

-So you think it's a Fallen One?

-Maybe. Maybe it wasn't used. Maybe it controls random people.

Medeya sighed.

-Any other clues.

-Well, all the victims were carried to one place before found……

-Mai-

Lulubell hit her again, slamming her to the rocks. Mai struggled to her feet. She was already feeling numb. She looked around.

'This is about one liter of my blood……and on the way here…….its too much…..I have no time left!'

'**Then do something about those wounds!'**

The girl cut a part of her coat and tied it around her thigh.

'This will do it for now.'

She looked at the Noah. Not a single scratch. This wasn't the way she hoped it would be. Mai glanced around, looking for her scattered weapon.

'Bastet.'

'**What is it?'**

'Don't be so mean, I'm actually asking you to lend me a hand.'

'**Impossible. We have nothing in common.'**

'How about, the 'I want to get stronger to be able to protect them?', you know the one from last time….'

'**The one from back then when we went berserk? Haha! Let's try it!'**

-Same as usual…..stupid blood-lover…..Lets go!

'**Yeah!'**

-To get stronger **TOGETHER!!!!!!!**

Lulubell smiled a bit as she saw Mai's skin go white. Her hair paled too, eyes became yellow and in the end three crosses appeared on her forehead.

'Even with that, still not complete? Well, that boy did almost kill Tyki……while lacking two crosses……I shouldn't give her a chance to get that close.'

She prepared for battle. Bookman carefully watched Mai's transformation. The White Noah's were amazing truly. Able to fight even without full awakening. When Mai finished changing her feet touched the ground and …….she fell down loosing conscience.

'**Damn….next time we should do this before she looses too much blood. Damn sleepy……'**

Lulubell looked at the fallen Noah and then at Bookman.

-Don't let that kid die. It is my job to kill her.

Bookman stood there not reacting.

-Lets go Mimi.

And then they left in a flash, leaving the old man to take care of three teens.

**Sorry it took so long! Do you guys think this story is good? Should I stop writing it? Or should I not?**


	11. Trapped in a web

It was sunny, like every day there. A breeze was moving the little bit of plants that were around. Two girls with tightly tied black hair on top of their heads walked holding hands. Both were smiling and laughing as the talked about everything in this world.

-Kokoro-chan! Kihaku-chan!

The two girls turned to the woman waving to them.

-Come inside! Its time!

The duo gripped their hands tighter and ran to their house. It was the day. Their fifth birthday. Every time a female child would turn seven, a ceremony was prepared. They didn't know anything about it, except the fact that one of them will be chosen, and another, well, she wouldn't be needed any longer. Kihaku hugged her younger twin sister for a moment. When she let go, she said in a voice as serious as she could master.

-Whatever happens we will always be together, ok?

-Yeah.

Kokoro said, her eyes tearing up. The sisters walked inside the house. The same woman that called them in pulled Kokoro's hand, dragging her away. The little girl waved to her sister.

-Kokoro-chan, I want you to listen to me closely. This ceremony, one of you will be killed after it.

Kokoro looked into the woman's eyes.

-Why are telling me this Nanny?

The woman kneeled in front of the girl. She wanted desperately to safe the fragile life of her little Kokoro.

-Since Kihaku is older, she will probably be chosen for the Hostess, if that happens, I want you to run to me. I will take you out of here and protect you. They have no right to take your life!

Tears fell down the girls cheeks. Why would they kill her? What was so wrong with everyone today? It's just a stupid ceremony!

-Kokoro-sama, I will be taking over now.

A tall man led the girl to a big room. Everything was dark. On the centre she saw Kihaku. The girl was dressed in a white traditional robe. Kokoro saw blood-drawn circles and writings on the floor. One of them led from Kihaku to…… her mother!?! Her eyes widened. Her mother was of a fragile structure! She never left her room. Was this really so important?

-Kokoro-sama, change into these.

The man gave her the same white robes as her sister had. She changed into those and went to another drawn circle. Her sister smiled to her mouthing the words 'Like a mAi.' On old Egyptian mAi meant a lioness. They were both going to be brave here. Just like they promised each other. Kokoro nodded smiling a bit.

-We have gathered here to see who will be chosen as the next Hostess of our Goddess Bastet!

Their father yelled to the family members that were sitting around. Kihaku looked at Kokoro. She knew what was going to happen. Her sister was going to get killed. She wanted to yell at that time, to tell her to run, but the binds of blood did not let her. She was tied by her own family to the fate of her sister's death. Why wasn't she, Kihaku, born later? Why did she have to be older? It's not like she asked for this!

-Begin the ceremony!

Their mother stood up. The bandages that were wrapping her body fell down, leaving her in a partly red robe. It looked just like the white ones they were wearing, but, it was smeared with blood. Kokoro now noticed her mom's condition. Her skin was all cracked and there were scars all over her body. It looked like the body was falling apart. She remembered reading about the Hostess. After all, if a human was a God's vessel, his body would fall apart from the power.

'Mom!'

Her mother started singing a beautiful melody, that then turned energetic and evil-like and then it again sounded calm. At the finish, the circle below Kihaku glowed with bright red. The man that led her here ran to Kokoro and pulled her away. She could recognize the door he was trying to push her trough. They called it the door of death. And not for no reason I might add.

-Noooooooooo!!!! Let me goooo! Help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!Omm! Ab! Okht!

Hihaku glared at the floor, tears dripping down her face.

'Help me help me please!'

The servant threw Kokoro into the dungeon.

'I want to get stronger! To help Kihaku fight that curse! I need power!'

There they chained her up and suddenly, without any warning, a sharp knife struck trough her heart. Its black blade was the last thing she remembered.

Kokoro opened her eyes again. She was breathing. She wasn't dead. She looked down noticing her wet hands. Red. She looked at her clothes. Red. She glanced around the room. Dead bloody bodies were everywhere. Kokoro went forward, but tripped on something, falling to the floor. She turned around. Blank eyes met her green ones. A scared face too. Kihakus body was laying there, deep bites on her neck, her blood on Kokoro's hands.

-No...No…No….NO!!!!!!!

Kokoro hugged her twin's lifeless shell. There was nothing more for her in the world. It was like a part of her was taken away.

'**You are indeed a weird one. Crying over your enemy.'**

-She wasn't my enemy!

'**Oh, she was, Sekhmet, she was. If she didn't exist, I wouldn't have thought of taking her as my vessel. But, it turns out that innocence of yours can take on my power and keep your body intact.'**

-You are mad! Kihaku! I want her back! Give me my sister back you murderer!

'**But I merely gave you the power you wanted. You did all this on your own. To get stronger, huh? That was your way of covering up for this.'**

-I didn't mean it like that! I didn't want this! I want my sister back!

'**You know, little Sekhmet, it wont be just your sister, it will be every person that gets to close to you.'**

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mai! Mai!

She shot up from her bed almost hitting Lavi in his forehead. He sighed in relief.

-Thank God. I thought you were a goner.

Mai breathed heavily for a moment. The same dream. She had been having the same dream for the past few weeks. The night it all began. The day she found out that she was a monster. Tears picked up in the corners of her eyes.

-L-Lavi…

-Huh? Whats wrong?

-Lavi!

And she hugged him that time, not caring what he thought of her gesture. She was desperate and she needed someone's comfort. Mai cried like that for a few minutes. Lavi hugged her with his healthy arm, because the other one was in a cast. They sat like that for a long time.

-What did you dream of, Mai-chan?

She shook her head, for the first time noticing the pain in her body. It was immense.

-Tell me when you're ready, ok?

She nodded into his shoulder and continued crying.

-Medeya-

Hannah walked completely carefree into the building that was their destination. She was smiling while opening the door.

-Minako-san, this place, what is it exactly?

The Finder looked ahead grinning.

-Well, it used to be a rich man's house, but when his daughter vanished he fell into misery. It is said that he died, but we do not know that for sure. It hasn't been used for years.

Medeya shook for a second. This was just what she needed. A creepy huge house. Last time an old fabric. The time before a house where they saw ghosts. Is that a curse for her or something?

-Medeya-chan! ~

She turned to Hannah.

-We should hurry up with this. I want to eat something. Ok? ~

The blonde nodded. Medeya turned a bit. Weird. Something should have happened by now. The rumors said…..

-Medeya-chan! Look!

She followed the direction of Hannah's finger. A spider web was all over the ceiling. Then it started changing colors. From black to white in all possible combinations.

-Its beautiful.

Minako said looking up too.

-It won't be for long.

They all turned around to see a guy, around his 30ties sitting in the corner. Medeya pulled out a scroll in a hurry.

-Who are you?

-Me? My name is not important. Not when you are about to die.

Just then the group noticed that the web had fallen down, silently going all around them, enabling their movement.

'Shit.'

Was what Medeya thought.

-Yuki-

If he didn't find the group he was really gonna kill himself. He always had problems with being alone. The Innocence in his brain brought many voices into his life. In his case the voices of the vilest things on earth. Hunger, Death, Lust, Gluttony……They took control over his body, making him do things he'd never do. That's why he never wanted to be alone. But now……they were even more annoying.

'Sweets are way better!'

Lust shouted.

'No they are not! You know that sour is the best!'

Hunger shot back.

'No, they are both yucky! Salty is delicious!'

Envy yelled.

'What do you think Death?! You decide!!!!'

Hunger turned to their eldest.

'……The taste of blood……….WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!'

Yuki hurried to the nearest tree and hit his head onto it as hard as he could. Warm blood went down his face. The voices calmed down, worrying that he would complete the suicide attempt, killing them too in the process. The boy walked on murmuring curses under his breath. Sometimes, he could be as moody as Kanda.

Soon, he found a nice, dusty road. He looked around. Nothing. Not even a soul.

'Oh, god. I finally got out of that evil forest to get to an empty road. Man, even Akuma's are welcome now.'

He turned right and started walking.

'It won't matter which way I go, there are two towns. Right?'

'**I'm not sure which one is nearer. I'm sorry I can't help out.'**

'It's ok. You are more helpful then those other guys in my head.'

Horus chuckled at this.

-Medeya-

Hannah looked around. The guy was too busy arguing with Medeya who was fighting back despite the glued up situation. The young exorcist sighed thinking of a way out. Well, she could blast the place, but would risk everyone's lives and the possibility of surviving was 4%. Activating her innocence wasn't a good idea either, it would use up even more of her leftover life energy. She turned to Jasdevi. Devitto looked over at her. He shook his head.

'So that's how it is, this guy…..isn't an Akuma.'

The web around her tightened.

-Ill be taking this, young lady.

He reached for her rollers blades and they started to glow.

'Extracting the innocence? Impossible….'

A green wall appeared, ripping the web around everyone.

-You little-

Another wall hit him and sent him flying into a table. Medeya let go of the slightly smoking scroll. The guy stood up.

-Your attacks are limited, little exorcist. I know your weakness.

'One down, five to go!'

Medeya took out another scroll. The man looked at her in amusement.

-This will be quite fun, wont it?

The exorcist grinned.

-Oh yes it will.

-Innocence activate, Kuro Kage!

Form Hannah's rollers shadows spread all over the place. She looked up, revealing white skin with pretty scary black makeup.

-Well, if you are gonna play like that…..

The upper floor broke, and in fell a bunch of skeletons. They stood up again, tiny strings attached to them. Jasdero and Devitto looked around and then, to Hannah's surprise took out their guns. Devitto walked over to the exorcist.

-I know I said that we would stay under cover, but this guy is pretty dangerous to us all.

Hannah nodded.

-Medeya!

-You guys take out the skeletons and protect the Finders! Ill eat the main dish!

Hannah laughed and then saluted.

-Roger that!

The shadow around her rose up and formed four circles. She grinned and instructed them with her hand. They flew to the pointed place. A blast of power was released and when the dust cleared, you could see most of the skeletons on the floor. The shadow rings returned to Hannah. Devitto looked at her.

'I had no idea. That was what Earl meant with that Fallen One talk. Amazing power.'

Hannah dropped to her knees panting. The black haired Noah caught her on the way.

-You ok?

-Except the fact that my life is being sucked away, I think I am.

The guy in the corner laughed.

-So the little girl is limited to one attack for a while, the blond one for six in a row, and those two Finders use barriers that don't work on me. What about the other two girls.

A vain popped up on Jasdevi's heads.

-Don't call us girls ojisan!!!!!

The man laughed again.

-Lets show him Dero!

-Yeah, let's show him! Hehe!

-Blue bomb!

Their ice was stopped by web.

-Two Noah's huh? I might as well get serious.

He stood up and outstretched his arms. They were white. He looked up showing them his face for the first time. Seven neat black crosses shone from his white forehead.

-Ill make you regret the day you challenged the Puppeteer Noah!

**Sorry it took so long, I have some stuff for school to do.**


	12. A weird reason to live

Hannah held onto a pillar so she wouldn't fly out the window. The puppeteer was giving them a hard time. He broke the windows, brought out more skeletons, managed to take away Hannah's innocence… Basically, he was really good.

-Go to the left, Dero! Devitto take the right!

The Noah's separated and followed the instructions. They didn't get far before they were thrown back. The White Noah laughed.

-You are interesting, I will give you that. But I don't have time for this.

Webs went for Medeya but she evaded them. She turned to see them going for Minako and Hideaki. It the next moment the two Finder's were dangling from the ceiling. Puppeteer laughed.

-Since you gave me quite an amusing afternoon, Ill take your bones quickly.

-Red bom-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasdero hit the wall.

-Dero!!!!!!!!

Devitto ran forward but was soon tripped and tied up by Puppeteer's webs.

-Goodnight.

The older Noah said pulling a little bit on the string attached to his hand. Medeya noticed the web around Devitto getting tighter with that movement. The boy screamed as the wire-ish thing pierced his skin slowly. Medeya got up from her position on the floor. She tapped around her uniform.

'One scroll left. All or nothing.'

She opened it and summoned a wall to hit her opponent. He couldn't stop the attack with his web and got hit. She ran to Devitto, trying to get him out of the web.

-C'mon! Work with me!

He looked at her.

-Just help those Finders, Ill be fine.

Medeya grinned and ran to Minako and Hideaki. She tore off the webs around them, injuring her hands. They were both unconscious. She turned around and saw the Noah getting up. Devitto was beside Jasdero trying to wake him up. He was useless without his other side. Hannah was sitting in the corner, shattered glass around her, deep cuts in her legs. The Puppeteer raised his hands and Medeya was trapped in a second. He snickered.

-Ill make you pay. Ill make you pay for all they've done! Ill make you pay for my daughters life!!!!

-What a-are you talking about?

The blond managed to choke out though the tight grip of the web.

-They! That Black Order! They are the ones that killed my daughter! Made her an exorcist! She was just a child!!!! You are all monsters!!!! All of you!!!! She didn't know what to do but to tell them!!!!!! You should all dieeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With that he took a dagger from one of the skeletons and went for Medeya. Blood fell onto her face and her eyes widened.

-H-Hannah….

The little girl held the dagger in her body tightly. Blood was all over her. She looked up at the man.

-I k-know what you mean….I d-dint k-know either…..thats why I ended up like this……I didn't know either……

Black tears fell from her eyes and onto the man's hands. She smiled at him.

-Im sure anyone is better off dead then being a Fallen One…….You cant do anything…..just watch as the life is sucked out of you every time you try to protect someone……Anyone would rather die easily and painlessly then endure that…..your daughter, too…..

They watched each other for a second and then the man pulled out his dagger from Hannah's body. She pressed the wound.

-What do you know? Fallen One's all die!!! You aren't a Fallen One!!

She sighed.

-At the same time I am and I am not……..I betrayed the Innocence I didn't know existed. I have been forgiven by it, but not by God. I will die slowly and painfully, loosing everything along the way……That is the curse of the Fallen One….Did you really want your daughter to carry it? Did you!?!?!?!

Silence.

-If they didn't come for her, she wouldn't have even had the choice.

His voice trembled. He pushed Hannah away. She fell to the floor, more cuts appering on her body.

-I will not fight you…..you are in no condition for a battle….

He turned to Minako.

-But there is nothing wrong with taking her skeleton, right? And those two over there too.

He motioned to Devitto holding the unconscious Jasdero. The Puppeteer grinned.

-Goodnight…..

-Mai-

She walked forward ignoring the teenager behind her. Lavi was tagging along with her 'shopping duty' and annoying her to no end. Sure, he was fun to hang out with sometimes, but right now, all Mai could think of was that dream. Every time she dreamt that something terrible would happen and the red head was just pushing her limits. She went into the shop and bought what Bookman asked. Allen was going to be a black hole after he wakes up.

-Seriously, buried under snow…..

She mumbled. Lavi bent forward taking the bag she paid for.

-You worried about moyashi?

The bad feeling in her gut returned. They walked into the street again.

-Lavi, please, leave me alone.

-Awww, why the cold shoulder, Mai-chan? It's not like I did anything wrong.

Mai turned around surprising the teen. Her eyes were partly red, silver drops falling down her cheeks.

-No…..just…..I need some time to myself…..I have to think…..

She shoved the list and the money to Lavi and ran off. He sighed.

'What a child…..Who would help her better then the Bookman?'

Mai ran away from him. Such pain…..she hadn't felt for a long time…..

'**Don't worry, its not time just yet.'**

'Shut up!!!!'

She ran to the end of the street her hands hitting to the rock that was the symbol of the end.

'I don't want to loose anyone any longer….'

-Yuki-

-Sir! Sir! Wake up!

He opened his eyes to meet green ones.

-He's awake!!!!

The girl jumped energetically from him and ran out of his vision. Soon a woman's face appeared.

-Are you feeling better? We found you bleeding on the road.

Now he remembered. The Akuma came from behind and almost killed him. He tried to stand up.

-What time is it? What day is it? Who are you? Where am I?

The woman laughed lightly.

-For now, put those on hold and lay down.

She told him.

-We will be in town soon. Im sure you wanted to get there.

-A town…..a town is fine…just fine….thank you…..

He said through his dry mouth.

-Here!

The little girl jumped to him, titling his head a bit. She gave him a glass of water. He took it and drank slowly and thankfully.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome!

-Medeya & co-

A string went around Devitto separating him and Jasdero. The Puppeteer motioned with his hand and the webs tightened around the Noah. They went further and further into his skin. Devitto bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.

-Devi-kun…

Hannah stood up slowly, she was holding her bleeding shoulder. She went over to the Noah and hugged his body.

-Y-you idiot, what are you doing?

-Black Noah gave it,

Black Noah activated it,

Black Noah sealed it,

Now he will unseal it…..

By this moment let me return to the cursed being that I was,

Look at me God and show no mercy for my sins!

-AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Puppeteer fell to his knees as Hannah's innocence flew to her.

-What did you do to me?!?!?!?!

She let go of Devitto and turned to her innocence.

-I am not afraid to feel Gods wreath if I shall save them along the way. I will show you, what your daughter was!

With that her innocence's glow turned black and it collided with her legs. Hannah's skin went a sickly grey color. From her eyes black tears emerged creating a path down her face. The same black liquid colored her lips, and went down from them. Hannah's hair was already pitch black, the ribbon that used to tie it burned on the floor.

-Innocence, activate.

Black smoke went all around her as her rollers transformed.

-As you had no mercy on those dear to me, I will not have mercy for you!

Her voice was deep, full with venom. Hannah flew towards the White Noah hitting him with her now sharp rollers. She slammed him against the wall. All the skeletons and the threads that went for her were burnt by the black smoke that was still around her. She swung with her leg once again, but a hand caught it.

-Stop it already, you'll kill him! You aren't a murderer!

Devitto yelled at the girl. She turned around and stared into him with blank eyes. He quickly withdrew his hand as the black mist started gathering around it. Hannah swung her now free limb and sent the Noah to the other side of the room. ( I must say that is along the lines of 50 meters or so. ^^) He slumped down and coughed out blood. She started walking towards him.

'That is a Fallen One…….What power…….'

Medeya stared at the girl, realizing that Hannah had become a monster. A devil that would kill just like the Akuma, until she runs out of her life energy.

'I have to stop her! She will hurt Devi and regret it later!'

-Hannah!

The creature turned to Medeya, who was trying to stand up.

-Im your opponent.

The blonde reached for her back pocket. There she found a paintbrush.

'Not until the last possible-'

-minute.

Hannah flew for her aiming a kick at her head. Medeya evaded and ran for the window. The Fallen one appeared in front of her and landed a kick to her stomach. The teen flipped and landed on her legs. Her uniform was torn and her mouth was full of blood.

'_How does blood taste, Onee-chan?'_

-Metallic…

She murmured. The exorcist straightened just before she was pinned to the wall. Hannah went for a kick right at Medeyas heart, but the blond was quicker. She caught it with her hands. The blood fell onto the ground.

'Man I'm messed up.'

Her stomach was bleeding now. Her hands, her lip too. She gritted her teeth trying to keep up with Hannahs pushing.

'Im not gonna die here.'

_-What is that Allen-kun?_

_Allen smiled at Yuki. The guy sat down, expressing a little bit of surprise at the only one plate in front of the white head._

_-This? This is Ham Schnitzel. Its pretty popular all around Europe. _

_-Oh._

_-Would you like to try some?_

_Yuki nodded quickly. Allen handed him the plate and grinned. After one spoon Yuki became like jelly._

_-I want to eat this forever._

_-I know what you mean, but you haven't tried the best yet. There are so many delicious things to eat all around._

_-Yeah._

_Mai joined in._

_-We used to have a custom, Allen and i. When we went to a new country with our Master, we would try its specialties. _

_Yuki turned to Medeya. _

_-W-what?_

_-We can go around and do that too?_

_-W-well, you know….ummmm……I guess we could……just for a little while……_

_Yuki hugged her forgetting about the plate, just long enough for Allen to snatch the rest._

_-It's a promise then Onee-chan! We will go and eat right-!_

_-Oi! Yuki! Allen! Komui wants to see you!_

_Reever yelled from the entrance. Medeya giggled._

_-Right after your mission, ok?_

_Yuki nodded._

_-Lets go, food man!_

_He grabbed Allens hand and ran._

-I promised him didn't I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Medeya yelled pushing Hannah away. She quickly pulled out her paint brush.

'Even with my poor sync, I will risk it all. 79.5% is enough!'

-Activate full power! Innocence!!!!!!

With that an explosion was caused sending all of them in different directions. The house they were in was in ruins. Devitto looked up to see a huge woman standing there. She was wearing armor and a big sword on her back. Her helmet covered her eyes. White wings were flapping and keeping her in the air. Medeya was right under her, the paintbrush in her hand glowing with green light. It turned into a sword. Medeya moved it and the flying creature did the same with hers.

-Black Order-

-Over 140% sync? That is impossible!

Komui stared at Hevlaska.

-No, its falling down. Its 120% now. It went up again. The Innocence is unstable. The users mind seems to be pushing it with fear.

-Who is it?

-Medeya Larry…

-Medeya & co-

Devitto watched as Hannah fought with the thing on equals. As it got injured so did Medeya.

-A true form of her innocence…..that girl is impressive…..

Minako stood behind him watching the fight. She smiled.

-It wont last long. She is too unstable for such a big thing.

-How do you know all that?

-Look.

She pointed at Medeya. The girl was sweating. There was a frightened expression on her face. In a split second he saw Hannah appearing behind Medeya and hitting her sword. As it flew away from the blonde, the thing in the air exploded. That was the last thing he remembered.

-Allen & co- they are somewhere far faaaaaaaaaar from Medeya & co

Allen struggled to keep his soup in his plate as the ground shook.

**Lol! I had to put that! It was stronger than me! Hahahahahahaahaaaaa!!!! Im laughing my ass off right now!!! Ok Ok That part is fake! It didn't happen!!! It would be impossible for them to survive then, right? Well, that is all…..Im going to go drink something and calm down my laughter. Hahaaaaaa! Hahahahaaa!**


End file.
